It's Called Love Moron
by skippersweeite
Summary: Germany loves Italy, but he does not know how Italy feels about him. He wants to be with italy more than anything else, but he does not want to risk ruining their friendship. After talking to Japan and England he realizes that he needs to talk to Italy about his feeling, but lets just say things don't go that smoothly for countries. Oh and I don't own Hetalia, DUH!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am so happy that so many people reviewed and read my first fanfiction, A Maidens Revenge. I am still working on that one but I want to have some more fanfictions up and running so I have new work for people to read. This fanfiction is going to be GermanyxItaly with some light GermanyxPrussia. I am really excited to have a new fanfiction going up and like always I will do my best to keep posting new chapters. All of my hetalia fanfictions will be both country names and human names. I usually use human names when the two countries are having a romantic moment. The fanficiton is rated M for a reason, it will mature later on. I want everyone to review this fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it. I welcome constructive ideas. And If anyone has ideas about what will happen in the next chapter. I am also starting a new USxUK fanficiton that I need ideas for!

* * *

Alright well here is the first chapter of It's Called Love Moron

Germany's POV

What has this world become? I am sitting here in a room with people who are either overly crazy, overly stupid or overly lazy. We should be talking about how to fix world problems not about England's cooking, or about how scary Russia looks when he smiles. I know that right now the world is doing fine except for the fact that America owes China more than it would cost to buy Japan, and except for the fact that I seem to be paying for the entire continent of Europe. The entire world is involved in technology and dating, I don't even see why we bother to show up here. Then again I think I should try to stop this nonsense so...

"Would you all quit whining, we need to focus on the issues at hand, instead of dealing with stupid grudges. Anyone who wants to talk will raise their hand and give a two minute speech."

Ahh that feels good. Now everyone will hopefully get some work done and I won't have to listen to this nonsense anymore.

"Alright who would like to speak first?"

And then I saw him, out of the corner of my eyes, the most beautiful boy, the man I was hopelessly in love with. Feliciano Vargas. Oh I wish I could just tell him how I feel, England and America did it and now they are scheduled to be married in two weeks. I loved him, but Italy has so many girls flocking to him daily, he certainly wanted nothing to do with someone like me.

"Germany, Germany, are you ok dude you look like you have just seen a ghost."

"Oh..Um sorry America, Italy would you like to speak."

He stood up and smiled at me, oh he was so handsome. I loved him with all my heart. I just don't get why I can't tell him. I need to talk to him, maybe after the meeting.

"Well, we can solve everything with white flags and pasta. So I think we should start by mass producing white flags and then hand out bowls with pasta out to everyone in the world."

He is not the smartest person in the world, but yet he is so brave, and hot, and sexy and ... wait I can't think about someone like that, even though he really has no boundaries. He climbs into my bed and he almost always is not wearing clothing. I wish sometimes he would wear less clothing..I gotta stop thinking about someone I work with like that. I need to talk to someone about this, but who would understand. Russia, No he would just make quotes and random noises and then tell everyone what I told him the next day. France, that would be horrible. England and America would not work they would just start making out in front of me. Japan, well he might work, he is kind and I am sure he would understand.

"Alright well that is the end of our meeting, so I hope you will all be able to attend the next one, it will be taking place in my country, Hamburg Germany."

As people start to walk out I make my way over to see Japan.

"Hey Japan would you like to go grab some coffee or something with me, there are some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Huh, Oh of course Germany, where would you like to go?"

" I know this really nice coffee place that is just down the street from my house, I love eating there, I would love it if you joined me."

"Thats perfect, lets go, we are taking are own cars though so after I can go home."

As I sat in the car I was nervous, he was so hard to talk to. He looked so innocent but I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. We have not really spoken since World War Two, after I was not able to protect him when America bombed him. I know I was the one who dragged him into the war and I could not even help him. How must he have felt when I was constantly running to Italy's care and forgetting about him. I can't worry about that right now. I started to walk out of the car and into the cafe. Because I do sometimes speed I was able to get there before Japan, so I got us a table. I saw him walk in he was talking on the phone with someone. I tried to hear his conversation but I could only make out part of it.

" Yes I know...I won't tell...Don't worry...Feliciano."

ITALY, what was Japan doing talking to him? Was something wrong was Italy hurt? What did Japan know?

"Sorry Germany, I was just on the phone with a friend. What did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Thats all I hope everyone is excited for the next chapter. I will post it soon. Please review and Like this fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG life has been so hard, i don't know how something like this can happen but it did and Im just happy its over. For those who don't know my mother just died and it has been stressful. But i am planning on throwing all my problems into my writing. Anyway I want to work on my other fanfiction but i don't have a lot of reviews for that one "Hint Hint Wink Wink" I also want to see if anyone actually reads this little note so i am asking a question and if you get the answer right i will give you a prize, you will have access to the next chapter of this story a week before it comes out. Ok the question: In the anime Fruits Basket, how many times does Ayame show up? review and try to guess the answer. Alright well i probably should get to actually writing the story. I am hoping this chapter will be rather long considering that I am on a 5 hour flight to LA with nothing to do...Enjoy!

* * *

Second chapter

Germany's POV:

As Japan walked over and talked to me I realized that the conversation he just had with Italy was going to bother me this entire time so I guess I should just ask him what he was talking about. "Hey Japan, um who were you talking to just now?"

"Hmm oh I was talking to my boss, he wants to approve the speech I am giving at the next UN meeting."

WHAT?!, why would he lie about who he was talking to, does that mean something is going on with Italy that I don't know about. "Yea ok Japan I have a question I want to talk to you about..."

"Of course you know i will listen and try to give you my opinion."

"Well there is someone I really like, but he never notices me and I am not sure that he will return my feelings. If I ask him out and he says no then it would possibly ruin our friendship and I don't wanna loose him as a friend, although I am not sure I can keep looking at him and not wanting to just touch him all over."

"Oh I understand, well the best thing to do is ask him about it and tell him how you feel, if he really is your friend he will understand that you feel that way and won't judge you for it.

I thought about that for a minute. Would asking Italy on a date possibly ruin our friendship or was I just being paranoid. He seems to like me a little bit, he does always come into my room at night wearing no clothes, but he is Italian, and thats just what Italians do.

"Alright i will consider talking to him, but Japan I don't know how to bring that up in a conversation, I mean what do I say to him?"

Japan's POV

Wow its really sweet how much Germany seems to care about this person, obviously it is Italy. Everyone knows how much Italy adores Germany, I am pretty sure he will say yes. But, how will italy react when Germany tells him the news, I hope for Germany's sake that he does not freak out and go into one of his lolita trances. I never thought that Germany would be the one trying to make the first move. I bet it's the wedding between America and England, he feels like if they can do it he can too.

"You speak from your heart, and if this person really cares about you he will listen and reply with his true feelings. I think that if this person really cares about you then he wont judge you and embrace how comfortable you feel around him." I understand how corny that sounded but I felt like Germany needed to hear it.

"Danks Japan, I will try to talk to him tonight...I'll take him out for dinner, he does love to eat."

Germany's POV

I could cook for Italy, that might give us more of a chance to bond together and hopefully get him used to spending romantic time with me.

"Is it a good idea to have him eat at my house or should I take him out on a date?"

I could see the slight puzzled look on Japan's face, he must have been wondering how to reply to a question like that, after what seemed like a hour, Japan spoke again.

"Home, he will love it."

I watched as Japan started to get up and make a motion to leave, I felt suddenly guilty...was I possibly keeping him from a date? I stood up to say goodbye to him but when I looked up he was already gone. This puzzled me, Japan never left any meal without bowing to his dining partner. I payed the bill and walked out to my car, it was a cool day, so I decided to man up and give Italy a call and ask him to come over to my house in Berlin tonight. He picked up on the first ring.

(AN: Italy's phone voice is in **bold** and Germany's phone voce is in _Italics, _and all other thoughts are in regular font.)

**Ciao , I was hoping you would call, I have been super bored with all this paperwork and I think that I just sold my country to England without knowing it...Boy do I stink at representing a country.**

I smiled to myself on the other end of the phone call. He was so cute when he rambled on about his work and his daily life. But, he was annoying when he talks to much.

_Italia, calm down I did not call you to talk about work._

**Ve..why did you call me then Doitsu?**

_Well..I-i was just wondering if..._God why is this so hard for me to say to him, he is my friend and I should be able to ask him to come to my house...I feel so weak.

_Well maybe you could come over to my house for dinner tonight?_ I held my breath, I had no idea why I was scared..did I really need him this much?

**VE OF COURSE DOITSU, I AM SO EXCITED CAN WE HAVE PASTA AND MAYBE MORE AND MORE PASTA!?**

Wow his screaming nearly broke my ear drums! _Italy calm down your breaking my ears. Can you come over at 6:00?_

**Of course Doitsu, I'll meet you at your house, I need to go though so I will see you then..BEST FRIEND!**

As he hung up and the line clicked on the other end of the phone I started to panic. Italy was coming over and I had only three hours to cook and clean and make my entire house presentable. What was I going to cook? What should I wear? Do I serve wine or any type of alcohol? I had no idea who to go to with these types of questions. France does know Italy really well and he also knows romance pretty well too...NO, what am I thinking... he might end up forcing me to wear something like a slutty maids uniform. I guess I will just have to do this myself.

I walked into my closet and looked around. I had some nice clothing but it all looked gloomy when I thought about who I was wearing the outfit for. Italy, with his bright colors and attitudes, would just look at all of my boring clothes and think that I underdressed.

"UGH WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR ME!"

I was so upset with myself at this point. I had tried to grow up being strong and forcing feelings to the back of my brain, but then he came and wrecked all of the self control that I had built up inside of my heart. I finally decided on wearing a fitted white shirt with nice tailored pants. God how much I wanted to be with Italy and holding him close in my bed. Why does Italy do this to me and my body.

"Ring Ring Doitsu, your best friend is here!"

He broke me out of my daze with his doorbell ringing. I was starting to get scared but I tried to put it to the back of my head as I opened the door.

"Hello Italy please come in." Why are my palms and forehead sweating. Am I really that nervous about my best friend.

* * *

TBC

Thanks everyone for reading this story and I promise to update soon. Review with your answers to the question!


End file.
